iridescent
by skeptic skeleton
Summary: AU: "He advanced toward her, eager to learn the beauty's name. But in a sweep of satin and a breath of fresh rain, she was gone." Brase. One-Shot.


**Hello, fellow Brase shippers. I've been down because I've been sick and my computer hates me and wants me to burn in hell, so I decided to do a Brase one-shot to cheer myself up.**

**This isn't going to be like my usual Brase stories and you may get a little weird about the style I'll be using. It's a style I've used before, but way back, like—wow, was it two years ago I joined this site? Yeah, around there, around then was the last time I wrote something that crossed the border into supernatural and paranormal romance and activity. Sorry if it sucks but now you have excuse for why.**

**I love the style, trust me I do, but I haven't been confident in writing it because I can never go deep into it because I don't know what I'm doing half the time, so this may be the only Lab Rats story I do in this genre, but I can't promise anything for the future.**

**Read the bottom A/N at the end for more story news. But, enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Iridescent;_

_ir·i·des·cent (__r__-d__s__nt)_

_adj._

_**1. **__Producing a display of lustrous, rainbowlike colors_

_**2. **__Brilliant, lustrous, or colorful in effect or appearance_

* * *

People drizzled into groups through the charming mansion. Handsome, dashing men waltzed with their dazzling, gorgeous partners.

One man, broad shouldered with an inquisitive look his alluring brown eyes. He stood with his own as company in a quaint little corner by the windows. The view was wondrous, with the twinkling lights of the city dotting the distance below from where the angle was on the hill.

"Enjoying yourself I see, Mr. Davenport?" Chase Davenport turned to the curly haired beauty that had appeared at his side with a smile. He looked to her magnificent diamonds sparkling on her wrists and neck, matching well with her low-cut, creamy dress. Her hair fell around her face in dark tendrils. "This party is partly for you, after all."

"Janelle, as much as I appreciate your kind efforts, Leo has always been the more excitable one of our partnership." To prove his point, Chase pointed across the expanse of the ballroom to his aforementioned partner, who was laughing and making rounds with several other people merrily.

The young woman smiled gently, reaching up to fix her slipping mask as the pearl lined, nude colored thing tried to make its way from her eyes. "Yeah, he's certainly something."

Chase continued to look from his partner to the young lady, taking a slight sip from his glass. The champagne streamed down his throat, bittersweet.

He took another sweeping glance around the glittering enormous room—all the people with swishing ball gowns of crisply done cuffs and ties. The entire extravaganza was thrown in the successful two-year partnership between Dooley and Davenport Industries, ran together by two of the most intelligent and daring inventors handy with their work and skills. While Chase had never been one for a fuss being done over him, he wasn't one to turn down such a grand party either. And Leo certainly wasn't protesting the attention.

"How can you stand that?" Janelle asked suddenly. She advanced on him with outstretched hands to his mask. She righted the soft, cottony midnight blue material so that it correctly framed his eyes. Chase could remember his long-time friend always being quite the perfectionist; a habit that she hadn't outgrown in her early twenties it seemed.

A deep chuckle came from behind the duo. "Not trying to steal my leading lady, are you Chase?" Leo snuck an arm around his fiancée's slim waist, smirking. His dark eyes bounced everywhere behind his crimson red mask. He'd always been a very energetic person—never able to stay still. His eyes were no different from the rest of him.

Janelle leaned into Leo's hold affectionately. "You jealous little thing," she up to him, but accepted his swooping lips as they covered her own.

Chase smiled and sipped away at his glass again, making his stealthy exit to give the couple their space. He shared smiles and greetings as he passed fellow inventors and friends as he went from room to room.

Looking down at his now empty glass, contemplating on whether to get more, he forgot to watch where he was going and stopped, bumping into someone.

Chase acted on reflex and shot a hand out to help steady the person from falling. "I'm so sorry," he apologized in earnest with a nervous chuckle. "I suppose I need to keep off the champagne for the night."

A light, twinkly laugh replied to him. "Completely my fault, no need to apologize at your party," a smooth feminine voice said swiftly.

Chase looked up. And fell awestruck.

She had to be the most elegant, beautiful lady at the party. Her natural beauty radiated through the entire mansion, illuminating everything it touched. Her pale skin looked soft and feathery against the swooping silk of her royal blue dress as it gracefully met the floor. Her star-like eyes were only enhanced by the rich ocean teal of her gauzy mask. Chase dazedly looked to the small feather detailing on the left corner. He instead could only see how her chocolate waves went like a waterfall down her shoulders and back.

She was—_magical._

The blue dressed beauty looked to him curiously, biting her lip as she did so. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Extravagant," Chase said with an intelligent smile. "How did you know I was…me?" He pointed to his mask as emphasis on the masquerade theme of it all as they began to walk. In her case, it was more like a classy glide across the floor.

"I'm an old friend," she said, smiling as curl fell to shield a part of her face. Chase, not being able to stand it, moved it aside to enjoy the full view of her beautiful features. "I've been told of your success and was dragged along by my brother." She pointed to the tall, happily conversing figure on the side of the room, talking to a short bundle of fiery orange fabric in crystals. "He's a friend of Leo from college I believe."

"I must know your name," Chase insisted as they entered the garden. Moonlight fell upon bushes and statue figures that lined the beginning of the pathway. "I need to be able to know everything about you. You're—magnificent." His words were uttered in an entranced whisper. But the young man could no longer help it. This beautiful stranger had trapped him under her seductive spell.

She ducked her head. "Why would you want to know about me?" she protested as they made a turn. She made a delicate touch to a bright yellow rose as it blossomed from a tall bush as they passed. "I'm not anything you can't catch on any other day. Not many people want to know me, I warn you."

Chase stopped, gently tugging on her wrist. Once the beauty faced him, the young brunet couldn't help but take note of how the slicing moonlight lit up her features. The silver lighting of the night made her look so delicate and antique. He couldn't resist grabbing her silk coated hips and pulling her close—wanting to keep her against him forever.

What was the likeliness of two strangers, falling in love under a moonlit path of sparkling flowers and nature around them?

But the odds couldn't call his lips away from hers.

When they touch, it's ghostly. Chase gripped her ballerina frame in calloused hands. Her lips felt so feathery and surreal, like her entire presence soothed him over as if in a hazy dream. His eyes drooped but he pressed harder, smashing their lips together in fiery passion he could nearly taste on his burning mouth.

The mysterious beauty was sly. She played with him a little, beckoning his lips with her own seductive pair, their mouths dancing on a dangerous line. Her leg pushed against his with just the right amount of pressure, nearly twining itself around his.

When they pull away, her full cherry lips are smiling a cat-like smile, eyes like stars framed by her perfectly intact while Chase felt his crooked on his face. He was panting, but she stood calmly, an eerie lure of sorts around her. It drove him mad; made him crave for more.

She leaned close. Her eyes blinked so innocent but sure as she lifted his mask, enough to make out his entire face. Careful and slow, her lips played a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth, ghosting over it enough to fill his craving, but drive him crazy for more.

Chase tried to grip onto her silk dress as she pulled away. Under the mesmerizing night sky and full, hearty moon, her words were a slow, melodic whisper that whisked through the night air as fitting as the breeze.

"Nothing is ever as it seems."

He began to advance toward her again. "Your name," he remembered. "I must learn your name." So, so eager to learn of this special beauty's name. He couldn't let her escape so easily. Her laugh chimed like bells, delicate as it washed over his mind like rolling waves. But in a sweep of satin and a breath of her hypnotizing scent, a day of summer's fresh rain, she was gone. His beauty had left standing alone amongst the swaying florescent garden, suddenly cold to nature's chilling wind.

"Ugh!" the frustrated man slammed his arms down to his sides angrily, only to be surprised by the small, nearly inaudible sound of a rustle. Paper.

It was small and pointed, like a triangle. It felt creamy, thick, and smooth between his fingertips, possessing such an odd beauty it only could have come from her. Chase pulled it from his tux pocket, taking a few awed moments to marvel at the precise feel and fold of its shape and form.

When he opened it, Chase had to smile and laugh into the starry night's open air.

_Bree._

There it was. Written so neat and lovely in bittersweet, midnight blue ink. His hands nearly shook with joy as he held the note to his chest.

Wherever Bree—god, it felt indescribable to even utter her name in a thought—had whisked herself away to, she had left apart her with him. Because she wanted to.

**{:::::::}**

Later that night once the party had come down from full swing, Chase confessed about his midnight romance with the disappearing girl in the sexy, eye-catching blue dress and sea like mask.

Janelle, being the sap she was, had gasped and made a scene before pausing and thinking back to how her friend's lover had claimed to be _an old friend_. Leo and Janelle had plenty of friends alone, but put together it was nearly impossible to keep track of them all; let alone remember their names and put faces to them. She finally decided that the girl (Bree—nice name, she approved) had to be an unremembered face from high school. But something about Chase's enhanced description on her beauty and powerful allure in the garden with the moonlight, sent and unlikely chill down her spine.

Something about that struck a chord in the back of her mind. Something bad. But, she wasn't sure, so she instead congratulated her friend on his new-found romance and filled him in on the rest of the unimportant, vague party details.

But all the while, the chilling thought and the name and words to go along with it bounced like a messy, unsolved puzzle in her mind.

Only question she could think of was: why?

* * *

**I'll leave it up to you to decide if it really is supernatural or not.**

**I kind of liked how this turned out. It was definitely one of my faster updates, that's for sure. For some reason, one-shots just come out of me faster even if they're the same length of a chapter I'm supposed to be doing. Oh well—more stories for you guys, right?**

**And I have made a YouTube channel: Lynne Bee. Right now they're just Lab Rats videos but I think I'll be making some different ones soon. Dunno when though. And since I was horrible at working the site on my own, this awesome gal, FavFlowerIsADasey on YouTube, helped me and I want to give a HUGE thank you to her. She also is a Brase writer and her penname on here is ****TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie. So read her stories and watch her vids because they are just pure perfection and I totally look up to her because of her awesome work with this pairing.**

**On one last final note, I will be coming out a bunch of different one-shots for manymanymany different pairings and several of them will be for Lab Rats so look out for that. They will all be following the prompts for the 100 theme challenge but I'm twisting it my way, so ha. The one-shots (and or two-shots, I dunno yet, okay?) will be coming out all throughout April and May and maybe June. They'll get slower and slower and slower during the summer I'm sure, but yeah. Look out for that.**

**And I guess that's all my important news for now. I'll talk to you guys in my next story/update and remember to review because they make me happy :D**

**Love you guys. You give me so much support and are the best. Love you, ta ta for now!**


End file.
